


Always You

by YaGirlEmily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlEmily/pseuds/YaGirlEmily
Summary: Lena and Kara are the ultimate OTP. Lena and James are together, something that rattles everyone. Kara Danvers just happens to have feelings for her CEO best friend.





	1. Prologue

"Kara, just talk to her." Alex urged, rolling her eyes at her sister's blushing face.

"I can't do that Alex, she's with James." A look of disgust took over the blonde's features at the words. She still couldn't believe Lena and James had worked out. Just the thought of them together made her stomach turn. 

"Kara, just tell her. Where do you think I'd be if I'd never told Maggie about my feelings?" 

Kara knew her sister was right, but she couldn't do that to Lena. She couldn't bombard her with feelings whether she was with James or not. It wouldn't be fair to Lena and even though Kara risked her life on a daily basis, her sister would always be braver when it came to these things. If either of them were made of steel, it was definitely Alex. 

"Alex, I just can't. You and Maggie were different, Lena's my best friend and I can't even imagine ruining things between us because of my stupid feelings." Alex watched as her sister stuffed a potsticker into her mouth. 

"Kara, they're not stupid." 

"I just- why did it have to be her of all people? My feelings could've been for anyone and they just had to be for my best friend of all people." Kara let out an exasperated sigh, tossing her arms in the air dramatically.

Alex couldn't help but giggle at her sister's frustration, "Just breathe, Kara, everything will work out." 

***

Kara couldn't understand it. Her and Lena had always been close, but now it was like they were growing apart. Lena was always with James, no matter what. Kara and Lena's lunch dates being canceled for no legitimate reason. It wasn't like Kara wasn't understanding, how could she not be? She'd had to cancel plans a few times before for family reasons and other times Supergirl reasons. But she'd never pushed Lena away for a relationship. She couldn't imagine doing that to Lena. 

But Lena didn't seem to care anymore. She'd hardly even tried to apologize or make up for canceling. Something that she always made sure to do. She'd always pop into CatCo or bring Kara potstickers to make up for it. But now it was if Kara wasn't important enough to her. 

So, Kara just stopped trying with Lena. If Lena didn't want to put any effort into their friendship then why should she?

Alex had noticed her sister's change of mood fairly quickly. The first sign being when Kara had landed at the DEO and cracked the floor as she stormed over for a meeting, her usual sunny disposition gone. Alex had just assumed Kara had a rough day with Snapper, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Her sister's anger was fully caused by none other than Lena Luthor. 

"Kara, what the hell is going on with you?" She'd called after her sister, worry pulsing through her. 

"What's going on with me?" Kara scoffed, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that my best friend or the person who's supposed to be my best friend, is completely pushing me out of her life for some stupid guy." 

"That guy is one of your friends." Alex pointed out. 

Kara scoffed, and angered huff leaving her mouth, "Yeah, that's what everyone thinks. But ever since they started dating, it's like I haven't mattered to him. I'm not one of his friends anymore so he thinks it's OK to take my best friend away." 

Alex just nodded, "Yeah, I have noticed that. Winn just mentioned that James doesn't really talk to him as much, either." 

"I'm just done caring about people who clearly don't care about me." Kara stated, the statement shocking her sister, "I know that's not what you were expecting because Kara Danvers is supposed to be a kind and loving person to everyone, but I'm done with that." 

Alex couldn't really argue with her sister. Kara was right, what was the point in putting effort into people who clearly didn't care? It still wasn't any less shocking to hear from her sister, someone who believed in everyone no matter how they treated her. 

 

 


	2. Happier

It was the first time they'd talked in months. Something that had been bound to happen at some point, but Kara had had enough of this shit and she wasn't dealing with more of it from Lena. 

"Kara, come on, you're my best friend." 

That was what caused Kara to lose her cool. 

"Best friend? We haven't talked in months, Lena. We were best friends until you decided that your boyfriend was more important than anything in your life, including me, you're 'best friend'. So, don't even go there." Kara's anger seemed to shock Lena, but Kara didn't care. She'd stopped caring months ago. Lena could do whatever she wanted with her life, even if that meant leaving her best friend behind. Kara had bigger things to worry about anyway, so Lena not talking to her wasn't that big of a deal anymore. Sure, it still stung sometimes, but Kara was doing better. "I have a busy life, too, but I always made time for you. But the second you got a boyfriend, I didn't matter anymore and I've accepted that, OK? So you don't get to just walk back into my life like nothing happened." 

 "Kara, I'm sorry, I really am. I've realized that not having you in my life isn't what I want." Kara could see the pleading in Lena's eyes, but it did nothing to change her mind. 

"Well, maybe you should've though about that 6 months ago." Kara snapped, adjusting her glasses as glance around CatCo, happy to see that no one was paying a attention to them, "I was doing fine without you, finally learning to not have you around and now you decide you miss me?"

"Kara, I know I made a mistake. I shouldn't have pushed you away." 

Kara could the regret on Lena's face, but she didn't care at this point. Lena hadn't given a shit about her for months, so why now? Why did she all of a sudden decide she missed Kara? But she wasn't going to ask. 

"Lena, I can't do this with you, not anymore." 

"But, Kara-" Kara just shook her head as she turned and walked away from the tall brunette. 

"I mean, who does she even think she is? Why does she think she can just walk back into my life and think everything's just gonna go back to normal?" Kara was furious as she paced in front of her sister who was currently sitting on the couch, "I was actually starting to get on with my life and then she just goes and does this. I mean what does she actually want from me, Alex?" 

"I don't know, Kara. If you really don't want to be friends with her anymore, I get that. But, maybe you should just try talking to her again." 

"And get pushed out again because I'm not important enough to her?" 

"Kara, I don't know what's going on with her or James for that matter, but I know you enough to think that maybe there's something else you're not letting on." 

Kara's signature crinkle appeared as she whipped around to face her sister, "What are you talking about?" 

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me, sis." 

"Alex, there's nothing else to talk about." 

"Oh, come on, Kara." Alex pressed, eyes narrowing at her little sister. "I've seen the way you are around her." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You have feelings for her, don't you? That's why this whole James situation has gotten to you so much?" 

Kara scoffed, "What, no. I don't know what you're talking about. That's literally the most ridiculous thing you could've said." 

"Oh really? Is that why you're blushing bright red?" 

"Alex, just shut up. There's nothing to talk about." 

"Yeah, I definitely believe that. Kara, I'm your sister. You can tell me these things."

Kara sighed, "It's not like it matters anyway. She's with James so it doesn't matter how I feel or what I think. It won't change anything."

Alex's face lit up, a smile taking over her features as she did her best to hold back a squeal, "Oh my god, you totally like her!"

"Alex, shut up."

"Awe, my sister has a crush."

"It's not even cute, Alex. It's not like I can just go tell her how I feel. She's with James, so there's no point."

***

Alex knew she'd be dead if her sister ever found out about this, but she needed to talk to Lena for herself. Maybe she could figure out what was really going on with Lena.

"Alex, what brings you here?" Lena had asked, glancing up from her laptop, surprised to see the oldest Danvers sister coming towards her, "Oh, god. You're not going to punch me, are you?"

"No, I'm not gonna punch you, but my sister might if she finds out I'm here." Alex said, "I'm just curious as to what the hell happened?"

Lena sighed, "I let a man get in my way and it was a mistake." Lena stated, "Being with James was a mistake from the beginning. I started dating him to avoid other feelings that I didn't want to face."

"And those feelings were for?" Alex questioned, even though she was smart enough to know who Lena was talking about, it didn't exactly take a genius to figure it out.

Lena sighed once again, "Your sister."

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious. You practically give her heart eyes."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Duh."

"I just- I don't even know what to do. I broke things off with James several weeks ago and I've realized what I did to Kara, but you know how stubborn she is. How am I supposed to make things right with her?"

Alex just shrugged, "Do what I do, just bug her until she gets over herself. And trust me, she'll get it over it, just give her a little more time."

"God, why are you so good at this?"

Alex smiled, "I'm the big sister, it's my job." Alex pointed out, "Just give her some more time and the bug her until she gets over it."

"Or she just gets more mad and never talks to me again."

Alex groaned, smacking Lena's shoulder, "Trust me on this one, Luthor. I know her better than anyone." 

***

"Alex, why do you care so much?" Kara was irritated. It was none of her sister's business who she was friends with." 

"She was your best friend. You can't tell me you don't miss her." 

"Of course, I miss her, but I was supposed to be her best friend. She got a boyfriend and forgot about me. I wasn't important enough to her." 

Alex could see where her sister was coming from, but it still didn't make her feel any better about the situation, "Just talk to her, Kara. Get over your stubbornness, already."

"Alex, I was born this way. I can't help it." Kara stated, "But Lena made it pretty clear that I wasn't important enough to her, so she forgot about me and so did James. If they're not going to care, then why should I? I'm done wasting my time on people who don't care, Alex." 

"God, Kara, I get that you're mad, but it's been six months." 

Kara rolled her eyes, groaning at her sister, "I realize that Alex, but it's my life and I get to choose who gets to be in it." 

Kara and Alex were both equally irritated at this point. Alex wanted her sister to being a stubborn ass and Kara wanted Alex to mind her own damn business. Kara's friendship was nobody's business but theirs. Kara didn't need Alex to act as her mom right now, she needed her to be her supportive, big sister. But that's not what she was getting. Alex just wanted to get shit through her sister's head, she wasn't trying to be pushy, but Kara wasn't giving her much of choice. 

Alex understood that Lena hurt Kara, but she could clearly see that the Luthor regretted the decision. 

Kara just needed to see that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story without a lot of planning (like I do most of my stories).   
> But if anyone has any ideas of what you want to see, just let me know. I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
